Guardians of Harmony
by SpeakerofTaleandLore
Summary: Kumori is a lonely teenager who doesn't really know what the magic of freindship is like. She sends her prayer to the moon and her Shugo Charas are born! She wakes up with 8 eggs in her care. Six of the eight hold and Element of Harmony. The other two, one dark, one light, remain sealed. Will Kumori learn about the power of freindship or will she fall back into the lonely darkness?
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_My, my I haven't been too loyal to you lately. I'm sorry it's been a few days since I wrote to you. I usually write when there's a lot on my mind. Really there's been too much on my mind to write it all out. I'm really sorry about that. You must feel neglected and alone. I feel the same here.  
Well, because I am a sophomore in school the teachers keep badgering me about what I want to do when I finally grow up I've had to think about my grades and schools and what-not (all on top of EVERYTHING else). Really I'm not skilled in anything and I have no idea wha-_

The pencil snapped in Kumori's hand as the set alarm on the clock began to play a heavy metal song. She fell out of her chair, clearly startled and managed to stumble her way to the clock to hit the "off" button. She let out a sigh and stood up.

She closed her journal and looked at herself in the mirror. Empty silver eyes looked back at her and a rat's nest of hair stuck in many directions. She ran her fingers through the dark mass and breathed deeply. "Another day in the hell…" she muttered to herself. She got dressed sluggishly.

Before she went down stairs for breakfast she stuck her hand into a cage that had a white red-eyed rat. "Hey, girlie." Kumori cooed to it.

She sat heavily down at the breakfast table and began stripping a banana of its flesh. Then a dog began to bark off yonder. "Shut up, Spike!" She called to it. She threw him half of the banana as an offering for him to be quiet. It worked, but would only work for the next ten seconds.

A woman with red-depth curly hair came into the room. She was dressed professionally. This was Kumori's mom. Her dad liked to get up early to miss the morning traffic. With a hurried "good-bye" and "have a nice day" her mother was out the door. Kumori sighed again and looked at the kitchen clock. "Time to go…bye Spikey!" She called to the dog who only woofed a response.

Kumori Kyoko was your average fifteen year old high school student. Statistically speaking, anyways. She was the weird one, the oddity amongst her peers. No one really talked to her. She was always frowning or emotionless. In her classes and PE not a single soul would willingly be her partner. Not even her "friends". The teachers wave to her in the halls, she waves back. She takes refuge in a book or her music every day.

As she walked to school she wanted to turn around and go back home, but she's already used up most of her sick days. With her immune system it would be wise to have at least a few on hand. A lot of her "friends" and acquaintances sometimes joked about how she always dresses in black and dark colors. Many of them also jest about how "depressed" she looks. If they really were concerned they would ask and try to pry it out of her, see what was wrong. But they don't so she tries to look happy, really she does. However she wants people to see her sadness, but no one cares so she leaves it be.

Finally making it to the school she didn't stop to talk to her friends. Most mornings she stands in the corner quiet and fighting the urge to cry from the loneliness. She marched past them and into her first class.

Normally the hero of a story sits by the window. This wasn't the case with Kumori. She didn't sit anywhere near the window. Most classes she wanted to daydream while looking at the window but that was a cliché. She escaped into her mind during her lessons while sitting in an odd corner of the room.

Often dark thoughts creep into her mind. She thinks about the little cuts on her hand. She thinks about the little piece of glass she used to nip her flesh. She hadn't touched it in a year. She keeps promising that she would continue with that but she never does.

She muses on her grades which tended to drop steadily. She had no plans for college. She hates school and she hates her boring and lonely home life. She hates a lot of things.

She never stays at the school when the school day ends like her friends. Many of them offer and when she does finally give in she doesn't feel welcome. She's alone so she'd rather be alone at home with her pets and her computer.

This day was like any other. She goes home. She cries a little bit. Forces the sadness down. Then she gets started on her homework. She finished it before dinner. She did her chores. She messed around on the computer. She wrote a sentence or two in her stories. Sometimes she writes in her journal if she had something on her mind. It was routine.

On this day she gets home and refuses to cry. She had no more tears for that. She left them to the audience of the moon and stars. She ate an abundance of food before starting on her homework. She was frustrated with the amount but she got it done. After setting the table she was too bored to read a book and her ipod had died. Her phone never really rang.

After a strained dinner with her mother and father she stole away to her room. She stepped out onto her tiny balcony and watched the sun begin to settle down. Kumori drew a long breath and exhaled. Normally she was a night owl, but no longer finding company with the darkness she preferred to sleep the nights away so her thoughts couldn't get at her.

Laying on her bed she looked up at the ceiling. The lights were off. The shades were drawn. Total darkness. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kumori's silver eyes fluttered open. She looked at her clock. It was a minute past midnight. She groaned and knew that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep for another hour. This was her routine.

She forced herself from her bed and stepped outside to her balcony. She looked up at the full moon and the shining stars. Resting her chin on her wrist she sighed and breathed in the sharp night air. After a few moments had passed an idea popped into her head. The loneliness had been too much for Kumori to bear lately. She said allowed "Why not?"

Clasping her hands together she closed her eyes and called forth from her heart to the moon. She was a lot like the moon in away. It had company in the sky but still it was forever alone. The moon also slowly hid itself away in the swelling darkness only to slowly return and shine a light on the forlorn night that was appreciated by nobody but the stars. It was routine.

"I call forth to whatever god or deities- no. I send my prayer to the moon. If you're out there, please listen. I'm so alone here. I need a friend. You've always been there to hear my thoughts and my pleas. But I never hear a response. I know I'm not smart, loyal, kind, generous, and honest. I know I don't laugh a lot. I'm just alone here. I wish to learn what friendship is like. So I don't have to be alone anymore."

Kumori sighed and looked up at the moon. She placed her hands at her side and walked back to the comfort of her blankets. She knew it was silly. She could blame it on being tired. She could call it a dream the next morning.

What she didn't know was that her heart sang to the heavens and to the moon. It sang louder and louder with each word and harmoniously her heart pleaded for friendship that it so desired but knew little about. Something heard her heart's cry in the night.

She would wake up the next morning with a delightful surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Kumori's silver eyes fluttered open and fell upon her alarm clock. It read 5:12 AM. She still had an hour before her alarm went off. Stretching Kumori sat up in her bed. She looked over and her whole body froze.

"What…?" She started to say. On the pillow next to her were eight eggs. "So I guess I really wasn't that delusional…" She said as a cloud of despair soon closed in on her. "But…_eggs_!?"

She jumped back and landed on her rump on the hard ground. She looked in horror as the eggs shined in the morning light. She stood up and approached them stiffly and cautiously.

She poked one and was startled with how warm it was. "So I'm not a schizophrenic. They feel pretty real and alive." She took notice of each of them carefully.

One was purple with a sparkle like symbol printed on it. Another was an elegant white with three blue crystals painted delicately. Squished in between those was a pink egg with three balloons, two blue and one yellow. Kumori couldn't help but think of it as the "party egg" of the litter. She took notice of another that was orange and had three red apples stamped on. An electric blue egg with a cloud and a rainbow lightning strike caught her eye.

Another egg that Kumori saw as adorable was painted yellow with three pink butterflies. In the center of those six was another white egg, but this one had a sun on it rather than diamonds. Kumori picked up the last one which was cooler than the others. It was a deep blue color with a delicate painted sky that enclosed a crescent moon. It had a hint of warmth like its sisters, but it was cooler, more dormant.

Kumori gently placed the egg down and began to pace. Many different thoughts whirred in her mind. Questions such as: _where did they come from? What exactly are they? Does this have to do with my prayer last night!? Am I seriously going insane?_ Another thought popped in her head. _Does this make me weirder, I mean awesome-er, than I already am?_ She ceased in her pacing and approached the eggs.

"If they're alive, then that means something will hatch soon. Something will be born." She looked at her back-pack. "I can't fit all of them in there. They're all going to have to stay home. But this one…" She picked up the delicate egg that was darker than the others. She came to the conclusion that it should stay home with the rest. It would be safer that way.

Before she left for school she wrapped them in a blanket, making sure that the cool egg was in the center, and placed the bundle in a basket tucked under her bed. She made sure that Spike, her dog, couldn't get into her room during the day and double checked Angel's cage to make sure she couldn't get out. She did not need her pet rat nibbling on these eggs.

* * *

Kumori marched passed her group of friends like usual. She got to homeroom early and sat down with a book. Nothing exciting happened. Nothing grand.

She messed with the yin-yang choker around her neck. She liked the feeling she got when she wore it. It made her feel strong.

The day went by fast which was unusual. For Kumori the days drew out like a blade kissing the flesh in a slow, languid motion. But today she had something to look forward too.

* * *

She ran out of class today. Normally she took her time with no burning desire to get home. Today she had a reason other than homework and chores to tickle her motivation.

She rushed through all of her chores which included emptying the dishwasher, feeding Spike, and changing Angel's water and food. After she got herself a snack and locked the door to her room and drew the shades she sat down at her desk.

The basket sat on top of her books and she didn't know what do with them. "I wonder what's going to hatch. Little chickens maybe? Tiny birds?" she thought back to her prayer the night before and her face heated up. It was a stupid, stupid thing to do. Stupid, stupid.

She knew she probably should have talked to her mother about this. But then again her mother already thought that she was weird enough. Just what would she do if her daughter came up to her with a basket full of painted eggs that just appeared on her pillow one morning? Kumori groaned, clearly frustrated.

Drumming her fingers on the desk she decided it was best to study rather than sit and stare at the oddities. Besides, a watched pot doesn't boil so why should watched eggs hatch?

* * *

Kumori fell out of her chair. The damned phone had rung and awoken her from her nap which was being done with her face firmly planted in her text books. Her mother had informed her that her father was working late as was she, thus leaving Kumori to fend for herself. Cereal was good enough.

She decided that she needed to get back to her studies. She sat down and dove into it. After a short period had passed she grew angry. She slammed her hands on the table. "God, I'm going to fail the test. Another bad grade and my mom with _really_ be mad at me." She snarled, near tears. "Why can't I be smart like _normal_ people!?"

What she didn't notice was that the purple egg stirred.


	3. Chapter 3

Clearly enraged and angry at herself Kumori threw the book against the wall, also sending her papers and pencil flying. Angry tears began to escape her silver eyes. She was starting to fail in her studies. Not enough to repeat the grade, but just enough that her mother gives her a hard time about it and it puts the thought of college out of reach.

Speaking of her mother she inquired as to what that sound was. Kumori told her mother that her back pack fell onto the floor and took half the contents of the desk with it. Her mother could care less. She really was only checking to see if her daughter was alright.

After her mother had finally left, Kumori sank in her chair and buried her face in her hands. She knew she wasn't the smartest kid in the world. She's accepted that. What she didn't understand was why her mother couldn't accept it. She was easily distracted and the doodles on her paper showed for it. She wanted to be smarter.

Taking deep breaths she forced herself not to cry. Crying was for the weak. Kumori was supposed to be strong. She had to be or she wouldn't even make it through high school.

The purple egg began to stir again. It wiggled out of the basket and rolled up to Kumori's foot. "Huh?" She looked down. "How did you get out of the basket?" She asked to no one as she picked it up. She brought it up to the light to inspect for any damage.

Suddenly it started to glow and it cracked. Kumori yelped and loosened her grip. The crack sliced through the egg and disappeared as it broke into two. "Wh-what?"

In her palm was what seemed to be a tiny, wingless fairy. She had purple hair with two streaks of both lighter and darker purple, which was smoothly cut. Protecting her wide, purple eyes were tiny, frail glasses. She grinned. "Why so glum?" she asked Kumori.

After finding her voice Kumori muttered: "Wh-who are you? What are you?" The little chibi-thing floated in her palm.

"My name's Twilight Sparkle. I'm your Shugo Chara."

"A…shugo…chara? What exactly is that?"

"Your Guardian Character. I'm who you want to be. The others are also parts of who you want to be. They will soon be born too! Oh I can't wait!" Twilight flew around Kumori's head and stood on the desk. She stood no more than four inches tall.

"Others?" Kumori glanced at the bounty of eggs. "Shugo Charas? I've never heard of them."

Twilight gave a small laugh. "I can explain more. But first let's turn that frown upside down!" The Shugo Chara began to pick up the fallen papers and Kumori's pencil.

Kumori picked up her book and placed it on the desk. Twilight placed everything on the desk and spun around. What she saw made her nearly faint with fright.

"You okay, Twilight? You're looking a little bit…green."

"B-bu-but…so messy…"

"Oh, my desk? It's organized. In a chaotic way."

Twilight blushed. "I'm sorry, Kumori. I'm a bit of a neat-freak. Well, this mess isn't going to clean itself up!" She cheered.

"What mess? Like I said it-"

"_Chara Change_!"

Twilight's symbol appeared in Kumori's hair. She fell down, startled, but quickly picked herself up with the urge to succeed. She organized her desk to the point of obsession.

In a blink of an eye then sparkle disappeared from Kumori's hair and she sat at the desk, exhausted. "What did you do?" She snapped at the little chara, who only smiled.

"Everything's organized now!"

"But I don't know where anything is!"

"C'mon! Let's study so you'll get an 'A' on the test tomorrow."

"How do you know I have a test?"

Twilight's arms were filled with a highlighter and notecards, which were all about the same size as her. "You want to succeed right? I'm the part of you that wants to be scholarly and smart."

Kumori rested her chin in her hand. "I guess so…"

"Let's get started then!"

"But I'm just going to fail anyway. The test is tomorrow and I can't exactly cram."

"I'll make a deal with you then. Try your hardest on the test and at least pass with a C or higher. Then I'll explain to you what a Shugo Chara is."

Kumori sighed. She was curious as to what a 'Shugo Chara' was, assuming that she wasn't schizophrenic or dreaming.


End file.
